KFP Thieves and Princesses
by Dues12
Summary: An ancient evil is rising in the Darkest land of China Two princesses are tasked with the protection of Two sacred relics the Eye of the dragon and the dragon scroll but of course fortune and Glory calls upon two thieves who have no idea what fate has in store for them follow an adventure of excitement, danger and love


A/N Hi viewers I'm back sorry for the delay Course work piling up, Computer trouble and laptop trouble Oy vay

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tigress roars

"Doing college work!" I counter

"Oh really?" She sniffs up then growls

"What?"

"Krystal, Fox, Falco, Sly and Carmelita scents are on you!" Tigress snarls

"IT WAS FROM THE CROSSOVER REMEMBER "GETTING THE GIRLS" (Check it out on my profile its a new story along with this one)

"Oh okay then you'll live for now." She huffs walking away

Well that's a nice welcome back isn't it jeez enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1:Honor and Thieves**

The valley of peace a land of happiness and Joy under the protection of King Fang and his loyal army that defend the peaceful town and it occupants.

The king was a mighty Tiger with light orange and black stripes he wears gold light armor with black gauntlets and footwear his eyes are fiery orange and burn brightly like the morning sun.

He is a kind man often helping the people with food, water, protection and health never shying away from any ones problems never cruel but when danger strikes he is a man to be feared his rage and ferocity in battle are legendary having toppled entire armies of Darkness.

His wife Shira is the priestess of the land A beautiful Snow white tiger with black stripes her eyes an ice blue and she has long snow white hair to match her beauty can even tempted the gods they say but her heart belongs to the king and him only.

From there joining they consummated two radiant Daughters Tigress and Snow

Tigress is a warrior in the army her Determination was endless, her loyalty incorruptible, her strength unmatched by any man or woman other than her father and sister she was an amazing woman who's beauty matched her mother and sister however her rage was that of her father accompanied along with the same fiery orange eyes and orange and black stripe o man would go near her as they feared her wrath.

Snow joined her mother in being a priestess being a more approachable person but just as fierce as her sister her limitless ice blue eyes held happiness and wonder , her spirit was indescribable her flawless white and black fur shone in the light and as her strength and spiritual powers grew, she became a woman of wisdom and harmony.

When the sisters join forces they are known as the sisters of Duty and fear with their combined powers and strengths they could topple small armies on a whim by themselves but they were only used in times of great danger however there is a prophecy that an ancient evil will rise more powerful than anyone in the world and the only hope is in two warriors one of white and black ,the other pure white with red.

"WAAAAHH !" Po Screamed falling from the roof of the palace "Ahhhh oooof" He lands in a hay pile

"Wooo hooo Haha!" Dante cheers following him with a satchel around his shoulder

"Thieves stop right there!" A guard shouted from the hall of heroes

"Why do they always say that we never do haha" Dante runs from the hay

"Whoa! Wait up Dante Ahhhh SPEARS!" Po dodges and flays wildly as spear after spear almost hits him "wah oohh ahaaa sharp!"

"Haha missed me suckers!" Dante runs up the walls of the palace entrance stopping at the top putting his hand down "Po grab my hand!"

Po jumps as high as he can grabbing Dantes hand Dante struggles a little pulling him up "Ugggh Po lay of the dumplings Aghhh!" He falls back with Po over the wall falling down the thousand steps

"AH OH AHA OWWW MOTHER!" Po groans ad shouts in pain

"SHIT I... HATE...THESE... STAIRS!" Dante growls out in agony

After they fall to the bottom Po falls on top of him butt first

"MPPPH PU GFF UUF PUUFFF OOUUUT OFF MMM FAACE." Dante muffles annoyed

"Sorry" he gets up pulling Dante up and they begin running to there hide out

"Haha we did it Po we got them!" Dante cheers

"Yeah man oh we are gonna be rolling in gold coins haha!" Po cheers "High five"

They slap their hands together victorious

Po and Dante Kassaki The legendary brother thieves orphans from Bao Gu Orphanage they left at a young age searching for fame and fortune.

Dante Kassaki a pure white wolf with striking red eyes athletic free willed and the brains of the operation he could charm his way into many women leaving a string of calling hearts in his wake a romeo and a thief bad combination but Dante has a dire need of protecting his family which is Po he wears a black vest with blue pants and sandals

Po is not entirely Dantes brother just he has taken his name as there friendship grew they always wanted to go on adventures and now they were Po is a fat, funny, good natured Panda who doesn't like hurting people but will to protect himself and his brother Po loves his life at the moment with him but he has always wished to find love unfortunately Po would need an extreme lesson in the art of love and flirting"Hey that's not true!" Po growls at me

Later in an old shack in the forest

Dante yawns "Ahhh another days work" He smiles opening his satchel

"Yep bro I'll make our favourite" Po goes to the kitchen preparing the noodles for a celebration dinner

Dante takes out a flawless purple jewel and a bright gold and red scroll with a smirk

"The eye of the dragon and the dragon scroll imagine what they will pay to get these back!" Dante says excitedly examining the jewel and scroll closely

"Ummm a lot ?" Po asks

"A lot? it will be millions hahaaa we will live like Kings!"

"AWESOME!"

At the palace

"HOW DID THEY GET AWAY YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!?" Tigress roars to the bowing guards

"T they jjjumped ovvvver thee wall your hhighness." a guard meekly responds

"OH YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR GUARDS IT WAS A SIMPLE TASK MAKE SURE THE EYE AND SCROLL ARE NOT STOLEN!"

"We are sorry we tried our best but they were well trained" A guard replies

She glares at him he squeals wetting himself slightly

"Sister language and calm down we will get them back." Snows sweet voice comes as she gracefully enters the hall

"Snow not now I am trying to punish these wastes of space." Tigress says more calmly to her sister but glares at the guards

"Now sister please if these thieves took the Scroll and eye they cant be far they probably want to offer it us back for a price of course oh you may all leave." Snow says sweetly to the guards

They bow following her command quickly running away from a snarling Tigress

"Uhh father is going to give me such a lecture for losing the scroll and the eye"Tigress pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration

"No he won't he knows that if you were here at the time you could have stopped these thieves." Snow smiles at her sister giving her a hug "Now calm down frowny kitty." Snow giggles

"Don't call me that and let me go ahhh." Tigress gasps and laughs as Snow begins tickling her "Ahhh hahaah no stop!" Tigress begs

"Not until your a happy kitty again." Snow laughs hugging her sister tighter and tickling harder

"Okay okay I'm happy now stop hhhha." Snow does so giggling afterward as does Tigress "Thanks sis now I better start looking for these thieves."

"Need backup?"

Tigress shrugs "Sure come on."

"YAY!" Snow cheers Tigress rolls her eyes as the exit the palace making there way to the village

Meanwhile at the Shack nighttime

"Mmmm Delicious as always brother." Dante murrs in satisfaction rubbing his tummy

"Thanks burp excuse me. The brothers laugh together

"Hey Dante."

"Yeah Po?"

"Well I was wondering once we you know get the money ad return the scroll and Jewel what then?"

Dante pauses for a while thinking before letting a grin cross his lips

"You and me Po we get away from here go over seas explore the world having amazing adventures for a while and after that maybe just maybe we will find the right women who can tame us and we will get married have a few kids and grow old together haha that sound like a plan."

Po smiles nodding "Yeah the best plan ever."

Dante laughs rolling around the floor

"What did I say?"

"Haha hehe You always say the same thing with any plan I make haha."

"No I don't."

"Oh really what else do you say then?"

"Well I sometimes say Awesome plan or cool plan." Po makes it up

"Uh huh suuure you do ahhh." Po lunges to Dante and they begin having a play fight it goes on for a while the brother pinning each other and trying to get the other to submit until Po sits on Dante

"Oooh you cheater" Dante groans trying to push Po off

"Yeah who's the champion?"

"You now get off me."

Po chuckles getting up

"You know I think I should get you fit Po."

"Yeah." Po sighs lifting his belly up then dropping it

"haha but you wouldn't be you then." Dante chuckles lying on a bed Po does the same on the other side

"Night Po."

"Night Dante."

They go to sleep dreaming of their futures

Outside the shack in the bushes Two fiery orange jewels glisten as does two ice blue pearls

"Are you sure this is where that pig said they ran too." Tigress growls

"Positive." Snow nods to her sister

Tigress lets a toothy grin cross her lips

"Well then lets get em sis."

Snow copies her sisters grin

"You first sister."

A/N

Well what did you think let me know Review, Fav and Follow

Also check out Getting the girls my Sly cooper, Kung fu panda and Star fox crossover I hope you enjoy it until next time

Dues 12 Signing off


End file.
